1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable fixtures and is directed more particularly to a cable bushing for supporting a cable member passing through a partition structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonplace, in order to pass an electrical cable through a partition or wall, to cut a hole in the partition and pass the cable therethrough. In many instances, however, the partition is of metal and such a hole presents sharp edges which tend to cut and/or wear away the outer layers of the cable. To prevent damage to the cable, there have been provided cable bushings which, however, have required cutting with a sharp instrument to allow passage of a cable therethrough.